Nuevo Año
by Anzhelika1912
Summary: Esta es un oneshot sobre la pareja de KiriMina. Para Natasha.


Este es mi regalo de intercambio para mi amiga: Natasha, espero que te guste mucho y siento mucho que sea muy corto, pero lo hice con amor y cariño para ti.

Sé que el intercambio fue el 6 de enero, pero soy ruda y tengo problemas con la concentración, además de que eh estado ocupada, lo siento mucho que sea hasta ahora.

ESPERO QUE SEA DE TÚ AGRADO, HERMOSA.

* * *

Era año nuevo en Japón y como era costumbre las mujeres se ponen sus más hermosos kimonos para impresionar así a la persona que más les gusta, esos chicos que conocen en sus trabajos o en sus defecto en la escuela. esa fecha es tan importante que e incluso en esas fechas son para empezar un nuevo noviazgo o en algunos casos los más aventurados hasta pedían matrimonio en el templo de la ciudad.

Una hermosa joven de piel rozada que hacía que ese singular color fuera su mayor atractivo, estaba mirando como una pareja de tortolitos estuvieron en el templo de su ciudad pidiendo la bendición de buda para su siguiente paso amoroso: el matrimonio. Para la chica de rosa, fue un hermoso momento que pudo presenciar, ya que, no todos los días ves a parejas queriendo formalizar su sagrado amor. Pensando en eso, hizo que su sonrisa se ampliará y pidiendo de forma discreta en su mente tener la oportunidad de conocer el amor de su vida.

Claro, el amor nos juega chueco muchas veces, y siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina, más nunca vemos que esa persona que nos ama de verdad se encuentra a tu lado. Para Mina Ashido, era una cosa que aún no entendía muy bien y aunque era una chica romántica, nunca tuvo una experiencia así, por lo cual, sus experiencias se basan en solo películas y amigas.

Pero regresando a la actualidad, la señorita Ashido solo miro a esa pareja y con un suspiro en sus labios camino hacia el jardín para así encontrar a sus amigos, ya había pedido su oración a buda para un nuevo año y al igual que su amigo Kaminari: pidió un novio para ese año nuevo.

Esa tarde se la pasó bien, se podría decir que cuando salió del templo fueron sus amigos y ella a las vendimias que habían en el lugar, compraron comida, posteriormente compraron dulces y fuegos artificiales, ya que el año nuevo siempre termina con luces en el cielo y está vez, ellos querían empezar el año con la luz artificial de sus luces de bengala.

Su sonrisa estaba puesta en su rostro, sus ojos dorados puestos en el cielo mirando como este se ilumina de colores y sintiendo a la vez como le estaban observando a lo lejos, su miraba bajo hacia esa dirección y miro una sonrisa ajena que le estaba saludando y haciendo que ella le regresará ese gesto con una sonrisa igual, mirando como esta persona se acercó a ella.

—¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?— pregunto el chico que se acercó a ella, su voz se notaba apenada y a la vez algo nervioso.

—Depende de lo que me vayas a decir — se rió un poco, ya que conocía bien a su amigo.

—Bueno, es de hombres decir la verdad y te quiero decir que te ves hermosa con ese kimono...— miro hacia otro lado el chico, subió su mano hacia su mejilla y la rasco nervioso.

—Gracias Kirishima, eres muy lindo — se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le abrazó del brazo. — vamos con los demás, o ¿Me quieres decir algo más? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa e incluso ansiosa de que el pelirrojo (teñido) le dijera algo más que "te ves hermosa"

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, ninguno de los dos se movió, ni hablaron, solo se quedaron mirando sus ojos uno al otro, como esperando algo decir, ni se dieron cuenta que sus amigos se habían metido a la casa de Sero a comer más pollo y que se habían quedado los dos solos en el lugar.

Cuando de la nada, Kirishima se soltó de su agarre de ella y le miró a los ojos, mientras tomo sus hombros y se acercó a ella, se tuvo que agachar un poco, ya que la mujer de rosa era más pequeña que él.

Por otro lado, Ashido estaba tan nerviosa que solo podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza y a la vez podía sentir esa pequeña taquicardia en su pecho.

El silencio era incómodo pero a la vez no querían que pasara mucho tiempo, pero como en los juegos de "quien habla pierde" uno tenía que hablar y ese fue Kirishima.

—Desde hace más de dos semanas quería hablar contigo sobre algo...pero los chicos no me dejaban de molestar y yo quería que te enterarás de mi propia boca que por los chismes de Kaminari o de Hanta. — hablo de forma apenada pero a la vez segura cosa que para ella era un avance, Kirishima había logrado madurar desde que había entrado a la UA.

—Entonces dime de qué se trata ~ — le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que disimulaba muy bien su nerviosismo.

—Quería decirte que me gustas mucho— le dijo él a ella, su tono de voz fue caso un grito al cielo, haciendo que ella solo se quedará callada, esperando que eso no molestarla a Kirishima.

Después de un largo tiempo de espera para Kirishima era un rechazo, ya que ese largo tiempo era como un: ¿Como te rechazo sin sonar cruel? Pero para Ashido era un: ¿Como te acepto sin que me muera en el intento? Muchos presumimos de que tenemos los pantalones bien puestos, pero cuando te toca la situación no sabes que hacer y eso, hace que muchos mal entiendan.

En el caso fue así para Kirishima, ya que entendió que ella no quería nada con él y fue así que se dio la media vuelta y decidió entrar a la casa sin antes decir algo — olvida todo esto ¿Si Mina? — bajo la mirada y apretó los puños hasta que…

La mano de Mina Ashido estaba en el brazo de Eijiro Kirishima, impidiendo que se moviera de su lugar y fue cuando se le lanzó encima al chico capturando sus labios con un beso tan fugaz que se puede quitar el alma con ello.

Ese beso podía significar solo una cosa: acepto tus sentimientos, Kirishima.


End file.
